


Don't Go

by brooklynxmagic (orphan_account)



Series: 2017 Holiday Drabble Giveaway [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Small fight, Surprises, but happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brooklynxmagic
Summary: Alec insists on going on a mission in a snowstorm.  On Christmas Eve.  While Magnus and Max stay home to worry and wait.Needless to say, Magnus is less than thrilled.





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightruned](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lightruned).



“You’re kidding, right?  You’re not going out in that snowstorm!”  Magnus looked from the window back to his husband.  “Alexander, it’s not safe.  Not even demons are out in this weather.”

“You can’t know that,” Alec sighed, lacing up his boots as he got ready to go back to the Institute and then head out on a mission with his siblings and Clary.  “It is my job, Magnus.  I need to be out there protecting mundanes, even if it is snowing.”

Magnus gritted his teeth, their son balanced on his hip.  “It is Christmas Eve and you are going out to kill demons who might hurt the one or two mundanes crazy enough to be out in this weather?”  He knew this was Alec’s job, knew it when they met and when they married and when they decided to adopt a child together.  But that didn’t mean he liked it, particularly when Alec was risking not only his life, like always but also his health.  

“I’m sorry,” Alec said, shrugging on his coat and stepping close enough to press a kiss to Max’s forehead and then Magnus’ lips.  “I’ll be home as soon as I can.  I promise I’ll be safe.”

Magnus nodded, disappointed but resigned.  “Call me and I will make you a portal so you don’t have to be out in this any longer than necessary.”  He opened a portal to the Institute.  “Be careful.  I love you.”

“I love you too.”

After Alec disappeared, Magnus and Max moved to the kitchen, Magnus determined to make the evening as normal as possible, even if Max was too young to remember it.  He lost himself in the monotony of cooking, making a simple dinner for the two of them and feeding it in small bites to their toddler.  It was their first Christmas with Max and Magnus had wanted the whole family together.  But the life of a Shadowhunter never allowed for that kind of peace, he supposed.

Soon enough, they finished dinner and Magnus magicked the dishes clean and put away.  As they settled in for a night of playing, Magnus phone rang.  His blood ran cold when he saw Izzy’s name pop up.  She was supposed to be out with Alec, so the only reason she would be calling was...

“What’s wrong?” he demanded by way of answering the phone.

Izzy let out a shaky breath, one that rattled Magnus more than he cared to admit. “You need to come to the Institute right now.  Bring Max.”  She hung up before Magnus could ask any other questions.  

Grabbing their son, Magnus opened a portal and stepped through, directly to Alec’s office.  They hadn’t told him where to go but considering they kept all of Max’s toys there, it seemed the perfect place to start.  It was obviously the right move as he stepped into a room filled with all the people he loved the most from the Institute.  Including Alec, who looked whole and happy.  “Okay, someone explain what is going on?”

Alec walked over and pulled Max into his arms, giving his husband a quick kiss.  “Surprise?  I wanted to do something special for you for Christmas.  You always put so much effort in for everyone else that I wanted to do it for you.  So, Luke and Raphael will be here soon and then we are having dinner as a family.  After that, we have presents and cookies.”  He looked at Magnus, teeth working his lower lip, “Is this okay?  I wanted Max’s first Christmas with us to be special and...”

Magnus placed a finger over Alec’s lips.  “This is perfect, darling.  Thank you for this.”  Now that his heart had calmed, Magnus looked around, seeing the table set for dinner and a tree surrounded by gifts.  “This is... I don’t really have words.”

“I love you, Magnus.”  Alec set Max down, letting him toddle over to the gifts to look at the ribbons and lights.

“And I love you, Alexander,” Magnus smiled before it turned a little devious.  “But the next time you want to surprise me, try doing it without scaring me half to death or picking a fight with me.”  He laughed as both Maryse and Izzy sighed Alec’s name in despair and he pulled his lover close.  “But, again, thank you.  Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end of this series. I hope everyone enjoyed them!


End file.
